


Awakening - An Anthology

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anthology, Breakfast, Buff fish, Choking hug, Comforting, Cute, Fatherhood, Friendship, Gen, Hide and Seek, Hugs, Locked in Closet, Love, Motherhood, No like literally, Not buff lizard, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Father, Scared Gote, Sibling Love, Sleeping in weird places, Step-siblings, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of four short stories, involving awakening in metaphorical and literal senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creepy Crawlies

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Woomy and Tacitly-Leaps for combing through this and making me look good.
> 
> Chapter 1 is Chara, Asriel and Toriel, Chapter 2 is Flowey, Frisk and Toriel, Chapter 3 is Undyne and Alphys and Chapter 4 is Sans, Papyrus and Gaster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara shows Asriel a cool bug.

"Az...Az...Az!"

Shaken from his sleep, Asriel groaned and turned towards the voice.

"Chara what is it?" He mumbled.

"I found a bug." Chara whispered with as much enthusiasm as she could without waking their parents in the next room.

"You found...a bug?" Asriel replied sleepily.

"Yeah, it landed on my head. It's pretty big. Wanna see?" Chara said back, her grin apparent despite the pitch black.

"Not...really Chara, bugs give me the creeps..." Asriel said, turning his back to the girl.

Suddenly a weight was felt upon Asriel's abdomen as Chara lay across it, she moved her head close to Asriel's.

"Come on ya big baby, it's not that bad, it's not even dangerous...I think."

Asriel was about to reply with something on the colours on bugs indicating their safety when suddenly he felt the spindly legs on the creature upon his right ear, slowly crawling upwards. Suddenly Asriel let out a loud bleat, throwing the human off him and knocking over the lamp on the table beside his bed, leaving Chara laughing on the floor.

"Ha ha ha you big wuss!"

The light flicked on, a large, motherly goat's silhouette stood in the door. Chara quickly scrambled back to her bed, trying to stifle her giggles.

"What is going on in here? Asriel what is wrong?" Toriel asked, hurrying over to the young goat who was now shaking and crying on the bed. Chara gulped. She might have gone too far this time.

"Ch-chara, g-got a bug on her head...a-and then...she put it on mine!" the small goat sad, choking out words through the inane blubbering.

"Chara! That is not a very nice thing to do to your brother," Toriel said, hugging the small goat tight. Oh yeah, they were siblings now...that's right. She wasn't used to such...conventional family structures.   
"Apologise to Asriel immediately!"

Chara sighed, slowly hopping out of bed and moving over to Asriel's, whose crying had now been silenced, tears still flowing heavily. Chara put her arms around him, making Toriel give a small 'aww'.   
"I'm sorry I put a bug on your head Asriel."

Asriel returned the hug, "Thanks sis."

Chara hugged tighter. She didn't realise how much she had wanted a brother all this time.


	2. Go With the Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey mourns a previous life.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

Was it six o'clock already?

Frisk opened their eyes slowly to investigate the alarm clock, indeed it was. The human sighed and slowly dragged themselves out of the large blanket that they had firmly planted themselves under, Mettaton, despite his narcissism, he did make good quality products.

"Well it's about damn time!" a small flower said, who was sat in a pot on the bedside table, "what is it with humans and your sleeping? You leave yourself completely vulnerable to attack for like, /half/ the day."  
Frisk wiped the sleep from their eyes, and stretched their arms, "Good morning Flowey."

The flower mumbled something under his breath and slumped down, "Hello Frisk..."

Frisk picked up the pot and began to walk with it, as they had done every morning for years now, and as per usual, they placed the small plant on the chair next to theirs. Toriel, hearing the chairs shuffled, walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Good morning my children, how are we this morning?" She said, sitting her chair, which sat on the other end of the table.

The two in synchronisation said, "good mom," Flowey in a slightly more sombre tone.

Toriel had known from the start what Flowey was.../who/ Flowey was. Her son, Asriel, however he still wasn't completely convinced himself. Despite his memories of his time as a goat, he still didn't /feel/ like Asriel. Toriel however, was still convinced he was her child. She still referred to him by Asriel, and the pot in which he sat was painted green and yellow, like the sweater he had always worn.

Frisk had wanted to hide the truth from the older goat, knowing that Toriel's motherly instinct could be somewhat...overbearing at times. This didn't bother Frisk too much, too much was better than not enough in their opinion, but Flowey was different, he just wanted to 'see the world' as he had put it. Why he even let himself be potted was beyond Frisk's comprehension, but having seen what the flower could do, they didn't really want to get on their bad side.

"What will you have Frisk dear? Cereal, or perhaps some nice eggs?" The goat said, turning towards the kitchen once more.

"Just cereal would be nice," Frisk replied, giving Toriel a small smile.

"Coming right up." Toriel said cheerfully.

Frisk turned towards the flower, they noticed that he seemed to be more miserable than usual.

"Something up?" Frisk said, resting their head on their right shoulder, looking at the flower which now faced the other way.

"I dunno...just the whol-

At that moment, Toriel emerged once more from the kitchen, with a bowl of cereal in her hand, a spoon already submerged within the exorbitant amounts of milk that Toriel liked to put onto the cereal.

"There you go dear." Toriel said, placing the bowl in front of the young human, who began to fervently chomp at the flakes of corn inside. 

"Ok dear, I'm just going to be in the kitchen, call out if the you need anything." Toriel said, smiling at the two, and walking back to the kitchen.

"So what was that you were talking about before?" Frisk said, finishing another mouthful of cereal.

Flowey unfurled a tendril, and Frisk picked a flake of corn out of the bowl to give to him. Despite his lack of need to eat, Flowey always liked to get people to do things for him. 

He wrapped the vine around the flake and took it from Frisk's hand. He waved it in Frisk's face, as if it was a trophy of his victory, Frisk's expression did not change however, and Flowey began to nibble on it slowly.

"The whole 'Toriel treating me like Asriel' thing is really bumming me out. She does realise I don't feel love anymore right?"

Frisk picked up the flowerpot and put it beside the bowl of cereal. "I dunno, I think she does...she just can't let go, you know how she can be," they said, leaving a handful of cereal for Flowey. They drank a bit of the milk before moving the bowl nearer to the flower, who had now finished the first flake.

He picked another from the bowl before replying, "yeah, I never liked that about her, even as Asriel I always kind of wanted to get away. That's why I liked Chara so much..."

Frisk leaned back. They hadn't heard that name since Flowey had come back, figured it would be bad to bring it up again, considering the emotions that it brought out.

"I just feel like, I'm not good enough for her, you know?" the flower continued, this honestly surprised Frisk, getting out of the Underground must have done good for him.

"You can't go around worrying about who you were. You have to be yourself, that's the most important thing." Frisk said, smiling towards the flower. For a moment, Frisk thought he could see some kind of, relief on his face.

"I suppose, but still I'll never really be Asriel for her." The flower retorted, sinking lower into the pot.

"She'll adjust, I'm sure, and if she wants to baby someone, she always has me." Frisk replied, holding out a hand.

"Yeah, you always were a bit of a child." The flower said, wrapping a tendril around Frisk's finger.

"I wouldn't talk, Mr. Just Let Me Win!" Frisk said, pulling away and laughing, expecting a laugh, however, all they got was a change from sad to...neutral. Sure, maybe the flower couldn't feel any positive emotions, but neutral would do, for now.


	3. Lifting Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys shows her love for Undyne.

"Alphys...Alphys...wake up sleepyhead."

A kiss on the back of the neck woke the sleeping lizard, her face turning a dark shade of pink, then suddenly, a firm bite came down upon her flesh, which made her jump and scramble away.

"Good morning!" Undyne said, giving a hearty laugh.

"G-good morning Undyne..." Alphys replied back.

"How are you this morning, ready to greet the day?!" The fish said, getting up out of bed.

"As always dear..." Alphys returned, struggling to follow Undyne.

Undyne stopped and turned towards Alphys, chuckling, "did you just call me dear?"

"U-uh yeah..." Alphys said, blushing.

Undyne laughed again and walked out of the room. Alphys buried her face in the pillow, they'd only been going out a week, how could she say something so stupid? She took her face out of the pillow and rolled out of bed, sighing as she got up off the ground. She walked into the kitchen, where Undyne was already stretching her body, lifting a large dumbell above her head.

"Do you want s-some breakfast?" Alphys said, marvelling at the exercising fish's strength.

"Oh it's alright, I'm gonna...be here...for a while..." Undyne said, continuing to lift the weights.

"O-okay..." Alphys said, and went to prepare breakfast...on her own. She filled the bowl with muesli and sadly spooned a dollop of yoghurt onto it. She sadly slumped into the chair and picked at the food, she didn't even like human food, but Undyne said it was good for them, so Alphys had bought many boxes of the strange food, stocking the cupboards with it.

As she picked at the food she remembered what it was like to be lonely again. Her arms shook, remembering the times before, when she was still too shy to even talk to Undyne, may as well _live_ with her, and yet, her rare confidence had messed up her chances again...like when she was confident in experimenting with DETERMINATION...and look at how they had ended up…

**_THUD!_ **

Alphys was shocked as she saw Undyne quickly run over to her, and quickly dried the tears that she didn't realise she was making.

"Hey hey, what's wrong?" Undyne said, sitting down in the chair beside Alphys and putting an arm around her.

Alphys quickly rested on Undyne's shoulder, "I-I just f-feel so...mad."

Undyne rubbed Alphys' back, "Hey if this is about the experiments...you know it doesn't mat-"

"N-no I just...wanted to show you...how much I love you and you laughed at me!" Alphys said, pulling away from Undyne's grasp. Undyne jumped, startled at such a loud outburst from the small lizard.

"I-I didn't know, I thought you were joking around..." Undyne said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I don't joke about those things! I really really like you Undyne! I want to be serious with this." Alphys said, looking into Undyne's eyes, Undyne trying to avoid her gaze.

"I-I understand...so do I. It's just, I'm new to all this..." the fish said, still reeling from Alphys' sudden change in attitude.

Alphys calmed down upon seeing Undyne's nervous face, she realised what she had done was just as bad as what Undyne had done to her not ten minutes earlier.

"I-I'm sorry..." Alphys said, tears welling in her eyes, "it's just I'm scared, you're so happy, and kind, and beautiful...I'm just scared I'm not going to be good enough for you."

Undyne looked down at the nearly crying lizard, and chuckled softly, she held Alphys in a loving embrace, her strength making Alphys gasp for breath.

"You know I don't care about any of that...I like you for being you! Your weirdness, your passion, that's why I love you Alphys! So don't ever worry because you'll never lose that, at least not when I'm around!"

"U-Undyne..." Alphys spluttered.

"Quiet! Don't talk it will all be ok!" Undyne shouted, repeating what she had heard on TV shows and in books.

"Undyne!" Alphys choked out, making Undyne release the heavily breathing lizard.

"Yes Alphys?" Undyne said, grinning at Alphys.

"I love you."


	4. Skeleton in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus play hide and seek.

"SANS, SAAAAANS? COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

Sans suddenly awoke. 

_oh that's right, we're playing hide and seek._

Sans quietly got up from his hiding spot, which at this moment was in one of the cupboards of the kitchen. He had fallen asleep in one of his father's cooking pots, his young body just big enough to curl up inside of it still. He opened the cupboard in front of him, trying to not alert his younger brother, but he knew it was over when he heard the wooden door clunk against Papyrus' shoulder bone.

"AHA! FOUND YOU!" Papyrus shouted, looking in at his older brother, who poked the taller skeleton's cheek.

"NOW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CONCEAL MYSELF IN ORDER TO FOOL YOU AND WIN THE GAME! NYEHEH!" Papyrus said, as Sans wormed his way out of the kitchen cabinets. He put his hands over his eyes and turned around.

"one. two. three..." Sans began to count, as he heard his brother begin to run away, towards the bedrooms.

"four. five. seven. eight. nine. ten. ready or not, here i come." he said, turning towards the direction he had heard the clack of his bones, walking up the stairs towards his and Papyrus' room.

He looked around the slightly messy abode, peeking under Papyrus' bed first, then his. Nothing. He looked behind the door. Nothing. He looked in the toy chest. Nope. Maybe he wasn't in here...did that mean he was in…

Sans walked out of their room and into their father's. He didn't go in there very often, his father said not to go in when he wasn't in the house, but yet here he was.

"hey bro, come on, dad told us not to come in here when he's doing his science stuff..."

No answer.

"pap, come on...come out man..."

Suddenly he heard a banging coming from the closet in the right corner of the room.

"SAAANS..."

Sans walked up to the closet, "what's up?"

"I'M STUCK."

"how can you get stuck in a closet? they're not exactly hard to open."

"I DON'T KNOW, I CAN'T MOVE THE DOOR."

Sans chuckled, still not very strong for a tall skeleton. He pulled against the door, to be surprised at, well...nothing. The door was locked. Somehow the door had locked the tall skeleton inside. Sans tugged frantically at the handle.

"SANS, I CAN FEEL SOMETHING IN HERE HELP ME!"

Sans had no other choice, he opened the window and shouted towards the basement entrance.

"daaaad!"

The door immediately opened as a large, slender skeleton ran towards the sound of Sans' voice, such desperation in his voice surely meant bad things. He ran into the room.

"What happened? Why are you in here?! I told you not to come in here, there's dangerous things in here!" Gaster said, frantically grabbing a keychain from the top bedside drawer. He fiddled around with the keys and eventually put the key into the lock, freeing the youngest skeleton from his wooden prison.

"ARGHH!" He shouted, throwing his attacker, a red scarf onto the floor, stomping on it a few times before realising what he was attacking.

"I HAVE SLAIN THE GREAT BEAST WITHIN THE CLOSET! BOW DOWN TO ME OR YOU SHALL BE NEXT!"

Gaster laughed and sighed in relief,  "Oh mighty Papyrus, we are forever in your service..."

Sans smiled, "yeah if it wasn't for you, we'd be goners."

Gaster leaned down, opening his arms to embrace the two skeletons, "Don't ever do something like that again, if I lost one of you...I don't know what I'd do with myself."

Sans picked up the scarf and placed it around Papyrus' neck, "hey bro, i think red suits you."

Papyrus smiled and took the gift as a trophy, "YES, IT IS RATHER FETCHING ISN'T IT?"

Gaster chuckled, "If you want to keep it, you have to take very good care of it. It was your mother's."

"OF COURSE I WILL TAKE CARE OF IT, I AM THE BEST AT PROTECTING THINGS!"

Gaster chuckled, "Well then Papyrus, I humbly gift you this great protection sigil."

Papyrus smiled, and extended a hand to shake with his father. Gaster chuckled and hugged the two skeletons. Their mother would be proud.


End file.
